The disclosure relates generally to optical fibers, and particularly to single mode optical fibers having low attenuation.
Demand for single mode optical fiber suitable for use in a variety of applications and meeting industry standards, such as ITU-T G.652, continues to increase. However, optical fiber attributes such as attenuation and bend loss contribute to the degradation of the signal of such fibers. Consequently, there is a tremendous amount of commercial interest in reducing attenuation and bend loss.